The Bullet of Fate
by SacredBlade
Summary: Elsa's POV during Episode 9 and 10, my own ideas are also placed in to fill the gaps. R&R please. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's related to Gunslinger Girl all is the property of Yu Aida, Madman Entertainment and FUNimation. Without you then the world of Anime would have never been the same.

This is a two-shot and it's in Elsa's Point Of View on episodes 9 and 10. I have also placed in a few of my own ideas to fill in the gaps between scenes. Also I have researched a lot into this story, focusing on the scenes in the anime and even the research into the guns, so be grateful.

**The Bullet of Fate**

Elsa's POV

The cold breezes of wind touched my face as I walked into the town square of Tuscany, the weather was normal like everyday, a few clouds in the sky and many people wandering with their own business. For a normal girl they would shiver and goose bumps would appear on their bodies, but me, I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a cyborg.

It's the same as usual, hunting down the Republican Faction and taking out anyone who interferes in our mission. My mission was situated in a hotel, a place where many RF's would have the "Private meetings" As I climb up the stairs; my eyes wander everywhere, gathering information to prepare myself for my assault. It was quite funny really, only one guard at the door. But really more easier for me.

I pull out my cell phone and press a few numbers. When it engaged, I said "Lauro, this is Elsa". "Right, what's the setup?" asked Lauro. I replied "The same as yesterday. There's one guard positioned outside the front door". "Ok take them out, all of them and Elsa". "Yes Sir?" "Don't forget the photos" and with that I put away my phone and continue with climbing up the stairs until I reach the elevator on a higher floor.

As I step in, I remove my hat, scarf and my green coat. I didn't want them covered in blood and the smell of gunpowder. Slowly I unlock my case carrying my SIG 550, and I equip the Magazine. Using the barrel, I press for the third floor. As I wait for the elevator to stop, I pull back my hair. After a few more moments the elevator stops and the bell rings as the door opens.

I wait a few seconds and then I launch a barrage of bullets at the guard. Seeing him fall to the ground and drowning in his own blood, I rush up to the door and shoot the handle off. Kicking the door open, the inhabitants get a rude awakening as I charge in, releasing bullets on everyone in sight. Two collapse quickly but a new target appears and is able to fire three shots at me, fortunately only one was able to land a hit and using my reflexes my right fore arm prevents the bullet from reaching my head. The wound stings a bit but I still continue on and fight, I never show my weakness, never.

In return I release a few rounds into him. Suddenly another comes up behind me and kicks my firearm away from me. He tries to punch me but only in resulting by leaving himself open as I topple him over me. I pull out my secondary weapon and fire two shots into his head. Seeing nothing else in my way, I take out the camera and take photos of the laying victims. It was a bit sickening to take a photo of some corpse but Lauro ordered me to do this and I have objections.

Putting back on my clothing I took off earlier, I also put my mask back on; a mask which is invisible, which keeps my emotions on a certain level. As I walk back down from the hotel to the town square towards where Lauro parked the car, a man bumped into me, I had an urge to kill him on the spot, but I was in the open, in a place filled with civilians, so I had to hold back my emotions. As he said his apology, I just ignored him and continued walking. As Lauro's vehicle comes into view, I notice his still on his cell phone, as I walk up to the side door, he puts away his phone and I knock on the window and saying his name in case he didn't notice me.

As the window pulls down, he asks me "are you finished?" I replied "Yes sir, everything inside went just as you planned" "You got the photos?" he quickly asked. I was a bit shocked but regained my posture and replied "Oh, yes" and giving him the camera. As he took it, I notice a bit of disappointment on his face and I was a bit scared when he said "There's still one exposure left, next time shoot the whole roll". And with that he took the last picture. He handed it back to me and said "Get it developed as soon as we get back". I replied "Yes sir" like always. "Alright let's get out of here" he said as he started the engine.

The trip back to the agency took a while, as the traffic got more crowded in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set as my eyes gazed out the window but my face still facing forward. The sunset was supposed to be the most beautiful thing for couples, I wouldn't know why since its just like every other sunset.

When we reach the agency, we passed the shooting range and Lauro stopped the car near a fratello, I ignore them and looks forward but I hear them talking about the Chief police and terrorist. When I heard Lauro say "so I saw that you were off duty this weekend, I need your help if you can swing it" I turned my eyes to see his "helper", I couldn't believe Lauro would need more help, I thought I was good enough and he only needed me but no, I felt like objecting but its his decision and I will comply to that.

By the time I reached my room, it was already night, the developing of the photos took longer than planned and finding Lauro wasn't like a walk in the park. However both tasks were completed and I have no complaints. As I closed the door, I was deep in thought; however I shook it off and took off my coat again, grabbing my case, I pull out my SIG 550 as well as a few cleaning materials, I needed to clean my firearm, if I didn't, my accuracy would be off and I don't want to disappoint Lauro.

As my eyes wandered to the last photo he took, I stare right into his eyes even if it's a still image, those eyes, its almost real, staring right at me piercing my body and soul. However those thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Who's there" I asked thinking it was Lauro about to come in, however much to my disliking; the person who came in was no other than one of the other cyborgs. "What do you want?" I said in a bored tone. I thought…I thought that maybe we could talk" Said Henrietta. Then came a bit of silence but I broke it saying "We have nothing to talk about" but she stayed and said she would might be working with me, I countered saying "Well then, I'll warn you now, if you even think about getting in Lauro's way, you will regret it". I hoped to end this pointless conversation but she pestered me saying why I push the others away, I replied back "Tell me, who is more important to you? Your handler or the other cyborgs?" "My handler is the most important thing to me" I continued. "Nothing else matters….nothing, everything I do is for the sake of our fratello." "When Laruo's gone, and I'm left here alone, I think about him, what his doing even though I know tomorrow maybe the last day of our lives". "Don't talk to me about us, we have our handlers and that's it" I snapped. However she said we had more than that, a purpose maybe but I ignored that and replied back "Well, I don't think there's anything left to talk about, would you just leave" The cyborg finally left and my mind just went into auto questioning mode, "did I have more than just my handler" I asked my self, however as soon as I did, I shook off that feeling and continued cleaning my gun.

When morning came, I got myself ready and waited for Lauro near the parking lot. When he was ready, I just followed him until we reached the other fratello I was going to work with today; I closed my eyes not wanting to see that cybory from yesterday.

During the ride back to Tuscany, I looked outside the window again, only this time, my eye catches the mirror. I saw the cyborg talking to her handler and then she was smiling like she won the lottery or something. Then my emotions hit me, I was sort of jealous of her, I had heard that she was well known for her closeness to her handler, like she was treated like a real fratello. I envy her, Lauro never treated me like a sister, only orders were given from him and I always try my best for affection. He never said good work or well done to me whenever I finish my missions. I looked towards him and said "Lauro, I want you to know that I'll, do my best" "Oh well, that's good" he replied. His response took me by surprise; it was like he didn't care whatsoever. Then he turned up the volume on his radio; meaning that was the end of our conversation. However, I still have hope for one day I will get what I deserve.

When we arrived in Tuscany, we had walked into the local church, and up into the bell tower, I went to one of the boxes that were placed there earlier this morning by the agency and put together a sniper rifle. As I approached Lauro, his back was facing me when he was talking, I asked "Lauro, what should I do with the Hecate?" "Get it ready next to your SIG for now, but I don't want to use it unless we have to" He replied. "Right" I said, but I was once again in thought, why was Lauro unhappy with me? Did I say something wrong during the trip? I was getting restless with the questions that I was starting to breathe faster and my mind wasn't concentrating properly.

It wasn't long when Lauro got ready; he took a pair of binoculars and said something about the Chief police being in the second car and out timing was to be perfect. But then something caught my eye; other cyborg talking with her handler, I tried to ignore it but it was like right in my face, clouding my eyes in the scope. However what shocked me even more was when Lauro yelled to me "Elsa! Pay attention!" I quickly replied yes but it just got worse, he then snapped "Elsa, the safety's sill on!" "I'm sorry" I said apologetically. It was a nightmare then, Lauro then said that Jose was to be switched me, which was because I wasn't concentrating. I tried to persuade him not to change me by saying "No, Lauro I'm fine" but it only ended up in failure as the other handler slowly pushed me out of the way and apologizing. My heart must have shattered at least ten times by now; there I was staring at my failure, as soon as the trigger was pulled, My life nearly ended, Lauro even said the worse when we had to leave now, I just couldn't move, my body was frozen in place and heart shattered again when Lauro said "useless". That word haunted my mind and there I was, staring at the bullet shell, the single bullet that decided my fate.

So how was that, there still one more chapter to this, as I said in the beginning it's a two shot but the next chapter will be filled with more of my own ideas since episode 10 didn't have much with Elsa in it only the last bit in episode 11 was the whole story with the Elsa case explained. So anyways till then, for now give me a review.

SacredBlade


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's related to Gunslinger Girl all is the property of Yu Aida, Madman Entertainment and FUNimation. Without you then the world of Anime would have never been the same.

This is the second chapter to The Bullet of Fate. I like to give my thanks all those who reviewed the first chapter. As I said before this story is a two-shot so this is the final chapter, also to mention a lot of my own ideas have been placed in here. I know my grammar might not be up to people's level, but is it not true the old saying you learn from your mistakes? Also I'm very sorry for this late update due to the fact of school which is killing off my free time to write.

**The Bullet of Fate **

Elsa's POV

When I woke up this morning, a drip of water slid down my face, if people saw it, they would see it as a tear drop, but in my eyes, it was drop of blood that fell.

The same nightmare had haunted me ever since that day, it was almost real, like the past repeating itself, and Lauro saying "Useless" in the end which devastated my mind and body the most.

As I looked out the window, gray clouds were what I saw, forming together before it released its load of life giving water. Then I started to look around my empty room, only to have my eyes focus on the only picture of him that I had kept after my last mission.

It has been 3 days since that incident and yet I'm still not allowed to participate in missions anymore like the other cyborgs.

"Am I really that useless?" I asked myself, cringing at the thought that I would become nothing better than trash itself.

Even though I'm not allowed to fight anymore, I can still access the shooting range; to me it kills the boredom and time I have while I'm stuck at the agency.

However I couldn't stand the fact that I'm still on standby. I know this when I ask Lauro when I would be able to work again, and he replies everytime, "soon".

"Was it my fault? Was it because I let my mask of emotions get the best of me and now I'm worthless?" I asked myself. Just thinking about it makes my heart quiver with regret and remorse.

With my mind swarmed with countless questions, I couldn't even focus properly, and just to test out the fateful possibility, I fire two shots and what I saw didn't give me comfort whatsoever. Two shots, both completely missed their marks, not one even grazed the wooden structure.

Disgusted with my results, I threw the firearm in frustration but in doing so caused it to recoil and fire a bullet which grazed my arm. Despite the pain, I slowly head back my dorm and take out a spare roll of bandages.

As I wrap my arm, hoping it will be enough or otherwise I would be punished for injuring myself. I noticed my perfectly ironed blue shirt was ruined, soaking in blood, my blood no less. However my eyes traveled to Lauro's picture again, I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

By daybreak, I remembered I had to attend language classes with the other cyborgs. Boring. That's what my opinion is on this 'waste of time' subject, I mean who wants to speak 3 languages when really, what we do is kill and be silent like mouse.

However, this time my attention was grabbed by one of the cyborys, she wore glasses but I didn't know her name. I don't like to socialize with these kinds of 'people'. All I know is she once had a handler but he died due to an incident which the Agency declared as treason.

I sometimes envy her; she looks at life normally and doesn't go crying the fact she's all alone in this world. Sometimes I wonder, will I die lonely in this world? The simple thought makes my spine shiver.

When night broke out, I made sure my blue shirt was removed from the red blood stains, so it won't attract too much attention. Slowly crawling into my bed, I encounted a new vision, but this time it was much darker than the ones I usually had before my missions.

**_Nightmare_**

_The first thing I noticed was it was night, and I was in a park of some sort, the lamp posts were emitting a purple light, or was it my imagination?_

_Suddenly, a rustle of leaves was heard, and I noticed two dark figures, one tall and the other small. They seem to be walking in no particular direction._

_Then they stopped and walked back. There was another rustling of leaves behind me and when I looked, a gunshot was heard. Looking back, I noticed the tall person was no where to be seen and the shadow of the small figure was just standing there._

_Unable to control the urge, I walked closer to the scene, only to find a horrible sight of blood gushing out of the mans head. _

_I tried my best to act calm and I looked towards this 'killer', but when I came here across their eyes…………bang_

_**Nightmare End**_

Quickly my eyes opened, my head was sweating, and my breathes were ragged, though the nightmare was constantly replayed when I tried to sleep again, but what did it mean I pondered day after day until that fateful day came.

I waited till it was night, for I wanted it to me and Lauro's time, for this day was very important for me. When he agreed to come with me, my heart jumped, I thought it was a sign that he had feelings for me.

Though the drive to the park I requested was awfully silent like back when we went to Tuscany, only to have the radio to break it.

When we reached our destination, Lauro was still silent and began to walk towards the park, I requested. Even though I remember the event that happened on this day, it was strange that he didn't make any comments of actions to say something about it.

After five minutes of silence, Lauro broke it again and asked what I was going to show him. More or less, my mind just froze, how could he, out of all the days, how could he forget what happened today.

Snapping out of my trance, I replied telling him where he named me Elsa De Sica. However it didn't faze him one bit, like he was off the planet and drifting away into another world.

My heart was breaking up, bit by bit, now I know it, Lauro never cared for me, he never liked me, he never saw me as his sister and he never cared for the feelings I cared for him. It was making sense now, I really am useless, and there's nothing that will change that.

All of a sudden, my body felt something new, like it had a mind of its own, hatred, anger, angst, enemy, whatever emotions went through me, was like a disease.

The next few actions were so fast, my mind had already shutdown. Pulling out my SIG, I aimed it at the back of his head, and then I pulled the trigger.

Seeing the smoking gun in my hand, I knew I had no more reason to live, my fate was already decided for me when I pulled the trigger. That bullet decided his fate and now this one will decide mine as I put my firearm in front of my face, aiming at my eye, well at least I'll die with him, and then I pulled the trigger.

**FIN**

Well there you have it, the end, I am very sorry again for this late update, but school is killing off my free time so I'm trying to balance it somehow. But yeah I might write another Gunslinger Girl fic when I get the chance again. But until then, give me a review ok!

SacredBlade


End file.
